


Nicht dein Ernst ...

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, hot dogging
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 20Es dauerte noch eine weiter Minute, bis er das letzte bisschen Verstand, das noch nicht hinuntergerutscht war, zusammengesammelt hatte und aufstand.Beide Männer atmeten schwer, aber jeder mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.„Sei langsam und vorsichtig!“, warnte Sebastian, als ihm der andere frech die Hose öffnete. Das letzte was er wollte war, dass irgendetwas eingeklemmt würde.„Scheiße, du hast ja gar nichts darunter an, du kleine Schlampe.“„Ja, deine kleine Schlampe“, knurrte der blonde Franzose und biss sanft in Mark’s Nacken, bevor er ihn auf das Bett schubste. Doch da wurde schon wieder der Platz getauscht und er rittlings bestiegen – Mark’s Beine jeweils auf einer Seite des nackten Körpers unter sich.Als Sebastian die Tube klicken hörte schaltete er mittels der Fernbedienung die Musik etwas lauter, um ihre Aktionen zu übertönen. Außerdem ging mit Musik ja alles bekanntlich leichter.
Relationships: Mark Pellegrino/Sebastian Roché
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Nicht dein Ernst ...

Dass Sebastian immer für eine Spaß zu haben war, das bewies er auch bei der gemeinsamen Challenge mit Mark.

Auch wenn er über ein umfangreiches sexuelles Wissen verfügte, aber unter dem Begriff _Hot-dogging_ konnte er sich gar nichts vorstellen, wahrscheinlich darum, (so wie er im Anschluss erfahren hatte), es nicht unbedingt etwas mit dem Akt an sich zu tun hatte.

Er tippte den Begriff in die Suchmaschine und wurde auch sofort fündig. Dann aber scrollte er weiter und je nach Schreibweise waren die aberwitzisten Sachen zu lesen.

Diese wurden natürlich sofort ausgedruckt und am Abend bei Mark im Trailer auf den Tisch gelegt.

„Ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung, wie du es machen willst“, sagte er und konzentrierte sich mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, sein Pokerface zu wahren. Mehr als einmal musste er sich das Lachen verbeißen.

Zuerst runzelte Mark die Stirn, nach einer halben Minute stand er auf und ging auf und ab, während er seinen Freund mit einem Kopfschütteln ansah, nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken setzte er sich seufzend wieder auf die Couch und plötzlich riss er die Augen auf und sah noch einmal genauer hin, bevor er den Zettel zusammenknüllte und quer durch den Trailer warf.

„Was ist die Alternative? Denn das ... das kannst du vergessen!”

Was auf dem Zettel stand?

  * Einen kalten, ungekochten Hotdog während des Schlafes in den Mund einer Person schieben.
  * Den Penis in eine leere Wursthülle stecken.
  * Sexuelle Intimitäten in einem Auto haben, während Fremde dabei zusehen.
  * Den Penis auf den Nacken einer Person legen und wenn dieser den Kopf hebt, den Nacken ficken.
  * Die Nase während des Schlafens zwischen die Hoden/Vagina einer anderen Person legen.
  * Die Spitze eines erigierten Penis mit einer Rasierklinge im Laufe von ein paar Jahren immer wieder aufschneiden, bis es aussieht wie ein verkochter Hotdog (aufpassen auf die Venen!)



Jetzt konnte auch der Franzose nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte so laut, dass der Trailer wackelte. Dann griff er in seine Hosentasche, holte einen weiteren kleinen Zettel heraus und händete ihn weiter.

„Wenn ein Mann seinen Schwanz zwischen den Hinterbacken anderer Männer oder Frauen reibt, ohne den Anus zu durchdringen“, las Mark vor und atmete erleichtert durch.

„Und damit es etwas interessanter wird, werden wir es mit einem anderen Kink auf der Liste verbinden. Dirty talk.“

Aufreizend wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen, während er seine Freund das Hemd aufknöpfte und eine amüsiertes Schnauben von seinem Freund erntete.

„Warum bin ich jetzt nicht überrascht?“

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Mark schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr zu Hause bei seiner Frau war, die ihn dazu trieb, seine Hände auf das Gesicht seines Freundes zu legen und ihn in einen so tiefen und intimen Kuss zu verwickeln, wie es Sebastian nicht von ihm gewohnt war.

Die beiden hatten Sex miteinander, aber sie hatten nicht das, was Matt und Rob hatten, geschweige denn Jensen und Misha und schon gar nicht Samantha und Gabriel.

Aber anstatt zurückzuweichen, wie Mark am Anfang vermutet hatte, spürte auch er Hände auf seinem Rücken, die zärtlich auf und ab streichelten, spürte, dass sich der andere tiefer in den Kuss fallen ließ. Sebastian genoss die Nähe, genoss diese sanften Berührungen seines ansonsten so rauen Freundes.

Atemlos trennte sich der ältere der beiden Männer und zögerte einen Moment, ein Schauer jagte durch seinen Körper als er in des Gesicht sah, das nur einige Zentimerte von seinem entfernt war. Die Wangen gerötet, die Augen geweitet und ein scheues Lächeln auf den roten, leicht geschwollenen Lippen.

Sebastian konnte nicht anders, als diese sofort wieder zu attakieren, aber nicht ohne vorher ungeduldig seinen Pullover auszuziehen, um seine Haut an der des anderen zu reiben.

Ein leichtes, verschmitztes Grinsen entkam ihm, als er daran dachten, dass er seinen Kollegen schon viele Jahre kannte, sich aber nie vorstellen hätte können ... und es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an.

Immer wieder erkämpften sich beide spielerisch die Vorherrschaft ihrer Zungen in dem Mund des anderen, immer wieder entkam ein Stöhnen oder Keuchen und immer wieder verschwanden diese Geräusche nicht irgendwo, sondern jagten geradewegs hinunter in ihren Unterleib.

War es in einem Moment Sebastian, der Mark an der Wand festgenagelt hatte, dann war es im nächsten Moment der jüngere der beiden, der den anderen mit einem leichten Schubs auf die Couch schmiss.

Längst vergessen war die Kamera, die seit Anbeginn lief, als beide ihrem Verlangen nachgaben.

„Meine Güte! Lu ...“

Nach Luft ringend und mit zitternden Händen stützte Sebastian sich auf der weichen Couch auf, als der andere den Fuß über seinen Hintern legte, ihre Becken fest zusammendrückte.

Jeder spürte den harten Penis des anderen sekündlich wachsen und keiner der beiden war fähig, diese Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Immer wieder rieben sie sich ekstatisch aneinander.

„Verdammt, ich spritz gleich ab und wir haben noch unsere Hosen an!“

„Du liegst auf mir“, raunte Mark, drückte seinen Freund wieder nach unten und biss in seinen Hals, entlockte ihm ein weiteres tiefes Stöhnen.

Es dauerte noch eine weiter Minute, bis er das letzte bisschen Verstand, das noch nicht hinuntergerutscht war, zusammengesammelt hatte und aufstand.

Beide Männer atmeten schwer, aber jeder mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Sei langsam und vorsichtig!“, warnte Sebastian, als ihm der andere frech die Hose öffnete. Das letzte was er wollte war, dass irgendetwas eingeklemmt würde.

„Scheiße, du hast ja gar nichts darunter an, du kleine Schlampe.“

„Ja, _deine_ kleine Schlampe“, knurrte der blonde Franzose und biss sanft in Mark’s Nacken, bevor er ihn auf das Bett schubste. Doch da wurde schon wieder der Platz getauscht und er rittlings bestiegen – Mark’s Beine jeweils auf einer Seite des nackten Körpers unter sich.

Als Sebastian die Tube klicken hörte schaltete er mittels der Fernbedienung die Musik etwas lauter, um ihre Aktionen zu übertönen. Außerdem ging mit Musik ja alles bekanntlich leichter.

Schon einen Moment später spürte Mark das kalte Gel auf seinem Hintern und die Hände, die seine Backen zärtlich massierten, kneteten, daran zogen und kreisen ließen. Auch auf seinem besten Stück verteilte Sebastian eine große Portion Gleitgel und legte sich entspannt zurück, genoss die Show und den Anblick, der sich vor seinen Augen auftat.

Im Takt der Musik ließ sein Freund die Hüften kreisen, wackelte mit seinem Arsch und stöhnte jedes Mal zufrieden, als Sebastian‘s Hände und das weiche Fleisch auf und abrutschten.

Mit jeder weiteren Minute war er gefangener in seinem Tun, stützte sich auf die Oberschenkel seines Freundes und rutschte auf seinem Schritt vor und zurück.

Wie lange er diese süße Quälerei durchhalten konnte, wusste der ältere Mann nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn Mark sich bewegte, schoss ein erneuter Blitz durch seinen Körper. Seine Eier kribbelten, sein Schwanz leckte. Beherzter griff er in das weiche Fleisch, biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss die Augen.

Das war fantastisch. Es kostete ihn unglaubliche Selbstbeherrschung, nicht einfach in das kleine Loch, einzutauchen, jedes Mal wenn es sich bei den aufreizenden Bewegungen ein wenig öffnete. Mark ritt ihn zum Takt der Musik und es war kein langsamer Song.

„Lu, ich spritz gleich!“

Mit rasendem Herzen und heiserer Stimme konnte er diese Worte noch sagen, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob der andere ihn verstanden hatte – eigentlich war ihm das aber auch egal.

Wie er bemerkte, hatte Mark ihn wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden, denn die Bewegungen stoppten nicht, brachten ihn sanft durch den Orgasmus.

Aber Mark bemerkte, dass die Hände, die ihn so wundervoll massiert hatten, auf einmal verschwunden waren. Als er über seine Schulter sah enkam ihm ein breites Grinsen als er seinen Freund völlig befreit, aber immer noch heftig atmend, mit geschlossenen Augen vorfand.

„Das war heiß. Du warst heiß“, flüsterte Sebastian schließlich, als er spürte, dass sich der andere neben ihn gelegt hatte. Mark machte ihn ein bisschen sauber, denn er hatte immer noch einen wahsinnigen Ständer und sehnte sich nach Erlösung.

Um das zu erkennen musst Sebastian kein Hellseher sein.

„Hinlegen“, forderte er und krabbelte über ihn.

Meistens war es so, dass er sich nach einem Orgasmus vollkommen zufrieden fühlte und eigentlich nur noch kuscheln wollte. Zwar wusste er, dass Mark dringend Erleichterung und keine Kuscheleinheit brauchte, aber Sebastian war dazu aufgelegt. Er fing mit einem sanften Kuss an und tastete sich nach vor. Küssend, saugend und leckend, hatte er kurze Zeit später die harten Brustwarzen gefunden, die nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzten.

„Zieh meine Knöpfe, Baby. Streck sie bis ich kreische. Greif sie fester. Bring sie zum Weinen!“

Je rauer er behandelt wurde, desto mehr liebte Mark es, (wahrscheinlich hatte er Luzifer schon zu lange gespielt). Er genoss jede Sekunde davon, auch wenn nur noch am Keuchen und Zischen war. Sein Schwanz war hart ... so hart.

Aber auch Sebastian wurde durch den Dirty talk wieder total aufgegeilt und immer tiefer ging seine Entdeckungsreise.

„Ich würde dir raten in den nächsten Tagen nicht oben ohne zu gehen, denn ich werde dich überall markieren.“

Mit diesen Worten saugte und biss er dunkle Markierungen in die helle Haut, schmunzelte, als das Stöhnen immer lauter wurde und es aus seinem Penis tropfte, wie aus einem undichten Wasserhahn.

„Dirty boy“, lachte Sebastian, bevor er ihn in einem Rutsch in seinen Mund nahm, bis ihn die gestutzten Schamhaare an der Nase kitzelten.

„Fuck!“

Sicher, dieses Gefühl nicht lange durchzuhalten, wand Mark sich etwas aus diesem festen Griff.

„Was ist mit meinen Eiern? Lass sie nicht einsam sein. Ich habe sie nur für dich rasiert.“

Jetzt mussten beide lachen und Sebastian hustete.

Sein hungriger Mund verließ den dicken Schwanz und ging direkt hinunter in die Leistengegend, als der jüngere der beiden seine Beine weit öffnete. Der Blonde saugte die Kronjuwelen nacheinander in seinem Mund, ließ seine Zunge rollen, seine Hand umklammerte mit festem Griff die pulsierenden Erektion. Mit Genuss und Erstaunen nahm Mark wahr, wie eifrig sein Freund war.

Schließlich hatten ihn die Gefühle übermannt, seine Beine fingen an zu zitterten und sein Arsch verkrampfte sich, mit einem tiefen Stöhnen und den Händen in Sebastian's Haaren, verteilte sich sein Sperma in kräftigen Schüben über Brust und Arme.

Ein Tsunami orgastischer Gänsehaut breitete sich über Mark's Arme, Brust, Rücken und Beine aus ... Er konnte sich nicht helfen und als alles vorbei war, atmete er erleichtert durch.

„Schlucken werde ich das nächste Mal“, zwinkerte Sebastian.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 21

**Foodplay**

Samantha/Gabriel


End file.
